It is known in the cable television art to provide a forward amplifier for typically amplifying signals from 52 MHz to 1.0 GHz and passing lower frequency signals without amplification. Forward amplifiers are used to overcome splitter loss, for example, typically in a user's home, in order to amplify the television signals supplied to the user's television set. A cable television reverse amplifier is typically used to amplify signals between 5 MHz to 42 MHz, which represent lower band frequency signals mainly for the transmission of data. A problem exists with these prior art amplifiers, in applications where one desires to connect a reverse amplifier to the output of a forward amplifier for providing for amplification of the lower band signals along with passing the amplified higher band signals from the forward amplifier. Presently, installers or homeowners must use a jumper cable between the output connector of a forward amplifier and input connector of a reverse amplifier, when connecting the two together. To save installation time, increase reliability, and decrease space requirements, there is a need in the art to eliminate the use of jumper cables, as indicated above. Also, there is a need in the art for providing power from the reverse amplifier to the forward amplifier.